


what is that traveling from your heart to brain

by Velocibirb



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adult Ruby Rose, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender Dysphoria, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Ruby Rose (RWBY), Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Weiss is a slut but only for Ruby, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb
Summary: Weiss was far from disappointed in her sex life. All things considered, she didn’t exactly mind how little control she had in the bedroom, with one minor exception.In the months they’d been together, she hadn’t even touched Ruby yet.TL;DR: Weiss finds out Ruby's dysphoria is a lot worse than she thought, so she tries to convince her girlfriend to cut loose and have her way with her. As it turns out, without anything holding her back, Ruby is kind of wild in bed.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 25
Kudos: 229





	what is that traveling from your heart to brain

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the ANIMA! song "Ear to Ear."
> 
> This is probably the most intense smut I've ever written. Hope you enjoy.

All things considered, Weiss didn’t exactly mind how little control she had in the bedroom, with one minor exception. 

Weiss adored Ruby’s hands. And for good reason, too -- she was unfairly skilled with them. Years of practice with machinery; soldering wire and tempering steel had left her with both the dexterity to perform small, purposeful movements and the strength of a forge. She had reflexes, too, along with the hand-eye coordination that came with her gaming habits. Just her fingers, thin and strong, calloused from her work with Crescent Rose, could leave Weiss shaking and whimpering more quickly than they had any right to. Ruby was so strong, so rough when she wanted to be, digging her fingers into Weiss’s soft thighs just hard enough it stung deliciously, leaving behind faint red imprints of those perfect fingers Weiss loved so much. And they were gentle, too, slow and precise enough to ever-so-slightly graze the sensitive skin of Weiss’s lower lips, leaving her bucking her hips in vain, desperate for any sort of pressure. The way in which Ruby held back her strength, denied her until she was all but a quivering mess before pushing her roughly over the edge left Weiss fantasizing about Ruby’s hands more than she cared to admit.

All in all, Weiss was far from disappointed in her sex life. How could she be, when she could go from feeling nothing to hopelessly turned on in a matter of minutes just from watching the tendons ripple beneath the skin of Ruby’s hands? How could she, when Ruby’s touch set her skin aflame? How could she, when Ruby had her down to a science, teasing at her with those perfect fingers until she broke, pinning her down with a grip like iron and fingering her until she shattered?

Maybe it was because Ruby never let her reciprocate. It wasn’t like Weiss didn’t know the effect she had on her. If it wasn’t the ruffles of her skirt or her blushing, sweaty face, it was clear in the way she’d tuck her hands into the pocket of her sweatshirt and tug it down over her waist, but most telling of all were the times Ruby would dash off for some “alone time.” Of course, due to the nature of Ruby’s anatomy, it wasn’t ever exactly easy for her to hide her arousal, but it was because of that very same anatomy that Weiss never got the chance to return the favor.

In the months they’d been together, she hadn’t even touched Ruby yet.

At first, she’d brushed it off. She knew Ruby was self-conscious about her body for a variety of reasons, being trans first and foremost amongst them, but as time passed, Weiss grew more and more familiar with the ins and outs of Ruby’s dysphoria. Her girlfriend had grown comfortable with her in almost all other respects--Weiss still shivered at the feeling of Ruby’s tongue in her mouth, of her chest heaving against her own, of the way Ruby squeaked whenever Weiss groped at her ass, but despite it all, Weiss still had yet to see her girlfriend bare or touch her sex.

The closest she’d come had been the time a month ago when Ruby had worn a strap-on and fucked her within an inch of her life. Weiss couldn’t revisit the memory without blushing. She liked to consider herself a dignified and proper young woman with exemplary self-control, but Ruby had proven her completely and utterly wrong. It embarrassed her to think of how submissive she’d become, begging Ruby to take her, touch her and fuck her like the needy slut she was, but her younger, dominant girlfriend had been all too happy to let her lose her inhibitions.

Once Weiss had stopped shaking, she’d asked to return the favor, strapping up and bending Ruby over her bed. She’d gotten so close that day--Ruby’s panties pulled down just far enough for her to press the tip of the dildo against her asshole, digging her hands into the younger girl’s hips, but Ruby had frozen up and asked to stop. She’d gotten too dysphoric to continue; the feeling of a hard length up against her only entrance reminding her of the body she wished she had. What pained Weiss the most was knowing just how badly Ruby wanted it, craved to be penetrated by the woman she loved, but how could she take Weiss’s strap up her ass when all she wanted was to be taken properly, fucked in the pussy she didn’t have? Until Ruby finally had the body she desired, there was simply nothing Weiss could do. 

Nothing but let her girlfriend have her way with her, that is.

A shaky breath escaped Weiss’s lips as Ruby’s fingers curled inside her, slowly rubbing at her upper walls. Weiss wanted nothing more than to rub her clit, push herself over the edge as Ruby fingered her, but Ruby’s other hand was tight around her wrists, pinning them above her head. 

“R-Ruby, I-”

“Shh,” Ruby whispered, pressing a kiss to Weiss’s lips. “I know exactly what you need, princess.”

Weiss whined, bucking her hips, but Ruby pulled away, leaving her a spluttering mess. She could feel her sweat sticking to the sheets beneath her back, but she was too turned on to care.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Ruby cooed, pumping her fingers in and out of Weiss’s sopping core with deliberate, painful slowness. “If I let go of your hands, do you promise not to touch yourself?”

With an undignified whimper, Weiss nodded. Her words tangled in her head. She wanted to beg, to tell Ruby she’d do anything for her, that she needed her more than oxygen, that her body was on fire, burning her up and only Ruby could quench it. What came out of her mouth, though, was “hhaafuckme.”

Ruby’s smirk was so smug Weiss couldn’t decide if she wanted to slap it off her face or cum around her fingers. She let out a gasp as Ruby released her wrists, her back arching instinctively as she rolled her shoulder blades. Ruby’s now-free hand took full advantage of her actions, sliding down the curve of Weiss’s hips before her fingers tensed, the rough, powerful grip Weiss loved so much digging into her subtle curves. 

“I need you,” Weiss mumbled, burying her beet-red face in the pillow as best she could while on her back. 

Her entire body jolted as she felt Ruby’s lips against her clit, a moan tearing its way from the back of her throat. It was the faintest touch, barely even a peck against the swollen bud, nothing like the delectable, painful grip Ruby had on her hips, but that only pushed Weiss harder. “Ruby, Ruby, _please,_ I-”

“Don’t forget to breathe, princess.”

Ruby’s voice, soft and deep and breathy against her clit, nearly pushed her over the edge right then and there. Weiss obeyed, however, shivering as she inhaled through her nose, the scent of her own arousal sticky in the air. She clenched around Ruby’s fingers, trying and failing to ask for what she craved, what she needed.

Ruby relaxed her grip on Weiss’s hip. “You look so perfect for me like this, princess. Hot and sticky, all for me.”

Something in Weiss’s brain clicked. “All for you. I’m yours, I’m yours, all yours, Ruby, please, just, just do whatever you want to me. Anything. Anything but stop.”

“Anything?” Ruby giggled. Under normal circumstances, it might have sounded innocent, but with her lips against Weiss’s clit, her voice dripped with lust. “So slutty, princess. You like being a little slut? Just for me?”

“Just for you,” Weiss breathed. She clenched her core around Ruby’s fingers again in a desperate plea to get her moving again. “Ruby, I’m- I’m _dying,_ I need, I need- ah!”

Ruby pulled her clit into her mouth for just a moment, leaving Weiss an absolute mess, writhing in her own sweat, eyes clenched so tightly she saw stars. “‘Anything’ is too vague. Tell me what you want.”

Weiss burned. “Your fingers,” she whimpered, “move them, and- and-” she flushed. “Don’t be gentle.”

 _“Hnnm,”_ Ruby whined. She curled her fingers, pressing hard against Weiss’s upper walls, still too slow, slow enough Weiss couldn’t stand it. “Louder for me, Weiss.”

“Please!” Weiss begged. Any other time, she’d be embarrassed, ashamed of the lewd sounds escaping her mouth, but not with Ruby. Never with Ruby. “P-please fingerfuck me! Let me cum, please, let me cum, I wanna cum for you, Ruby, I-” she choked on her own saliva. She was drooling, wasn’t she?

“Your voice is so, so cute,” Ruby whispered, picking up the pace. “It’s perfect, Weiss, and I’m a bit… Overwhelmed.”

“Ruby!”

If she hadn’t been so wet, she bet Ruby’s fingers would’ve hurt her. Ruby pumped her hand against her at a rough, steady pace, curling her fingertips against her most sensitive spot with every thrust. Weiss bucked her hips, trying to match her girlfriend’s pace, only for Ruby’s free arm to push her hip down and hold her still, her thumb digging into her just enough to sting.

“You- you feelsogood,” Weiss managed to get out. It was rapidly growing too much for her, the pressure of Ruby’s fingers inside her and against her hips, pinning her down, holding her still so helplessly that there was nothing she could do but lay there and take it, her arms twitching as she gripped against the bedsheets. 

“I want you to cum for me, Weiss,” Ruby growled. She took her clit into her mouth viciously, swirling her tongue around it as she pumped her fingers harder. She moaned around it, as if she could feel Weiss’s pleasure through her clit, and the vibration was too much to bear. Weiss came with a silent scream, choking on her own breath, crossing the threshold of pleasure into delicious, painful overstimulation, her throbbing cunt clenching down around Ruby’s fingers so tightly she couldn’t pull them out.

Weiss gasped when Ruby pulled off of her clit with a _pop,_ her body spasming with relief. She could taste her arousal in the air, thick as summer humidity and twice as sweltering. She put a hand over her sweaty chest, feeling it rise and fall as her heart pounded erratically like hail against a tin roof. She could barely bring herself to believe it was still beating, wondering what part of her brain hadn’t turned to mush and remembered not to let it stop.

“You look so good like that,” Ruby murmured. She looked down at her fingers, spreading them to see Weiss’s juices spread between them. “So… Wrecked, Weiss. I can hardly stand it.”

The room spun a little as Weiss pulled herself up, leaning back on her elbows. Wordlessly, she took Ruby’s hand and slipped it into her mouth, a surge of pride rippling through her at Ruby’s little gasp. Those fingers, those perfect fingers, strong and sure and calloused and _Ruby’s_ felt perfect between her lips, against her tongue. She swirled it around the digits, lapping up her juices, cleaning Ruby of her essence. 

She let out an exaggerated “ahh” when Ruby’s fingers finally slipped from her mouth, licking her lips. “Ruby.”

“Weiss,” Ruby whimpered. She fidgeted before her girlfriend, her hands tangling in the fabric of her pajama pants. “I, uh-”

“Thank you,” Weiss whispered. She’d meant to say it loud and proud, to tell Ruby just how much she’d enjoyed that, but she found she didn’t quite have the energy.

“I- I need to go,” Ruby said. She rose to her feet at the edge of the bed, both hands pushing down against the tent of fabric between her legs. “I, my, uh-” she swallowed. “Overwhelmed. I’m sorry, I-”

“Wait.” Weiss caught Ruby’s wrist. She took a deep breath, finding her voice. “You don’t have to go.”

Ruby grimaced. “I know you don’t- I’m gross down there, Weiss, I-”

“I won’t touch you,” Weiss assured her, squeezing her wrist. She tugged a little and Ruby acquiesced, sitting awkwardly beside her. “Not unless you want me to.”

“I- I-” Ruby couldn’t meet her eyes. “Seeing you like that, I just-” she gulped. “I’m so hard it _hurts,”_ she whimpered.

“You don’t have to leave to take care of it,” Weiss said. She released Ruby’s wrist, holding up her hands, open-palmed, in a gesture of peace. “Don’t you think I’d like to see you in pleasure too?”

“I- I guess.” Ruby blushed. “You’re sure? I- I don’t want you to think I’m gross, or-”

“Your body isn’t gross,” Weiss said, meeting Ruby’s eyes. The younger woman looked away. “Not to me, at least. I _want_ to see you, Ruby.”

“I just-” Ruby swallowed. “Okay. J-just pass me my sleep mask, okay? I- I don’t think I can if I can see you watching.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Ruby slipped the mask over her eyes, leaning back on the bed. “Hoo boy,” she breathed. “P-promise not to touch me?”

Weiss nodded. Then, remembering Ruby couldn’t see her, simply said “yes.”

A shiver ran up Weiss’s spine as she saw her girlfriend bare in front of her for the first time. Ruby had been topless the entire time, as she always was when she and Weiss got intimate together, but until now, Weiss had never seen her with her pajamas and panties pushed down around her knees, her sex in hand. It twitched in her grip, the tip an angry red. The skin was darker than the rest of her body, the base hidden in a tangled black bush.

Ruby winced, biting her lip as she started to stroke herself. Weiss watched with bated breath, knowing she was staring but unable to bring herself to care as Ruby’s perfect fingers wrapped around her length, the soft skin of her palm tight against the underside. She swallowed, enraptured by the sight.

Ruby’s grip tightened, the veins of her hands bulging slightly as she started to speed up, the tendons of her arm flexing. With a grimace, she sucked in a breath through her teeth, pumping roughly at her length, the bulging head of her cock held so tightly it seemed almost purple. Ruby’s eyebrows knit above her mask as she breathed heavily through her bared teeth, clenching her jaw.

Weiss frowned. She didn’t know what she’d expected Ruby to look like as she pleasured herself, but it certainly hadn’t been this. She seemed almost in pain. Still, she had promised not to touch, and she didn’t want to interrupt. She was lucky just to get to see this, and who was she to judge?

Her eyes drifted back to Ruby’s hands, one clenched at her side as the other pumped furiously at her length. She’d always loved Ruby’s hands, the juxtaposition of their strength and gentleness, their elegance and beauty, and the pleasure they could bring, but something seemed _off_ about them at that moment. All of Ruby’s usual grace was gone, replaced with a patternless set of erratic, white-knuckled jerks. Her hand was trembling. It was then when Weiss began to realize what was happening.

Ruby’s perfect hands, normally so full of affection, whether it was the rough, tight grip Weiss loved or the softest, gentlest caresses she’d ever felt, seemed almost alien compared to what she saw before her now. Ruby pumped her length _angrily,_ almost violently, whimpering under her breath. She clutched at herself as if she were trying to choke the life from her cock, her fist clenched as though she wanted to hit something. 

“Ruby,” Weiss said, knitting her eyebrows. Her girlfriend flinched at her voice. “Ruby, you don’t have to do this if-”

“I need to,” Ruby whimpered, barely slowing. “I- it _hurts,_ Weiss, I just need to cum and then I’ll be fine, okay?”

“You’re obviously not having a good time. You don’t have to do this for me, I’m sorry I-”

“It’s not you,” Ruby said. Her motions slowed, but her grip is tight as ever. “I _need_ to. I know how to g-get myself off quickly, get this over with and then I’ll be back in control again, I just need to deal with this and-”

“Ruby!” Weiss put her hand over her girlfriend’s. “You’re hurting-”

“You said you’d keep your hands to yourself, you _promised_ not t-”

“I can’t see you hurt yourself like this!” Weiss burst out. She held Ruby’s hand down, felt it shaking underneath her. “I can’t bear to see you in pain.”

Ruby pulled off her mask with her free hand, revealing teary eyes. “Weiss, I- I should go, j-just let me take care of myself on my own.”

“I wouldn’t call this ‘taking care of yourself’ at all, Ruby,” Weiss said, meeting her eyes. Slowly, she peeled Ruby’s hand from her length. “You’re acting like you’re at the mercy of your own urges, like an _animal._ This- this isn’t the Ruby I know.” She squeezed her hand. “My Ruby has gentle hands. My Ruby is _sensual,_ not- not-” Weiss spluttered. “Whatever _this_ is.”

“I didn’t want you to see,” Ruby whimpered. “I just want to be the one in control, not my _dick-”_

“You don’t treat yourself the way you treat me,” Weiss said gently, caressing Ruby’s shoulder with her free hand. “I know I said I wouldn’t, but I can’t let you do this to yourself. I need to show you what you do to me.”

“I- I don’t”

“I’ll stop when you say ‘stop,’” Weiss said, slowly dragging her hand up Ruby’s length. “But I can’t let you keep going on without knowing what a loving touch feels like.”

“I-” Ruby gulped. “Okay.”

“Is this why you’re always the one in charge when we have sex?” Weiss asked innocently, thumbing the tip of Ruby’s length. “You don’t want to lose control and treat me like this?”

“N-no,” Ruby said, flopping back on the bed. She covered her eyes with her arm. “I just- ah! I don’t want the, ah, urges. I j-just want to stay clearheaded, I don’t want my d-dick telling me-”

“Do you want to be in charge right now?”

“Yes,” Ruby admitted. “But I- I don’t know what I-”

“Let me take care of you,” Weiss said. She flashed Ruby a soothing smile. “You are not your urges, Ruby Rose. You’re in control. Just tell me what you want.”

“I- I don’t know what I want,” Ruby gasped. “I don’t know if it’s me or if it’s just my stupid fucking cock, I-”

“You’re in control. Everything is fine.” Weiss pulled her hand away for a second, licking her palm to slick it up before gently wrapping her fingers around Ruby’s length again. “There’s no need to be ashamed of what you want. Anything for you, remember?” Weiss rubbed circles around Ruby’s slit with her thumb, earning herself a moan. “Anything but stop.”

“Touch me?” Ruby whimpered. 

“I’m yours, Ruby,” Weiss soothed. “I’m all yours. Whatever you want. Just for you.”

“Just for me?”

“Just for you,” Weiss repeated. “You’re safe with me.” She loosened her grip, sliding her palm up and down Ruby’s length, slicking her up.

Ruby shivered underneath her, biting her lip until the inevitable happened. She thrust into Weiss’s hand, just a little bit, but enough for her to notice it. “Ah! I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Relax,” Weiss said, interrupting her girlfriend with a kiss, her hand still moving at a slow, steady pace. “I’ve got you, Ruby Rose. Just because you’re in control doesn’t mean you have to hold yourself back. I _want_ you to enjoy this, you know that, right?”

Ruby nodded, her chest heaving. Her breasts were covered in a fine layer of sweat which kept her hands slipping when she tried to cup at them. 

“You’re enjoying yourself, now, right?” Weiss asked, knitting her eyebrows. She wanted Ruby to know it was okay, that all that mattered in this moment was Ruby’s pleasure, her safety, her comfort. “You want this?”

Ruby nodded. She thrust again into Weiss’s hand, a breathy whisper escaping her lips.

“Don’t think of it as mere pleasure,” Weiss said. She was rambling and she knew it, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. Not until Ruby got it through her thick skull. “I’m not just touching you solely to satisfy your urges. I love you, Ruby Rose, and this is exactly how I want to show it. I want you to understand how loved you make me feel with your hands and your mouth. I want to make love to you, Ruby, not just fuck you.”

“Don’t stop,” Ruby whimpered.

Weiss surged with pride. And, since Ruby was in charge, she continued. “I love you, Ruby, and that’s why I don’t want to see you rub yourself raw. I don’t want to see any disgust or anger in your pleasure. I don’t want you to touch yourself just to ride out that little endorphin high, to feel relief and clear your head. What I want,” Weiss growled, lowering her voice, “is for you to enjoy your body the same way I do.”

“Weiss! Y-you feel so good!”

“Good,” she breathed. “Do you think you’ll be able to cum from this?”

“I- I dunno. I want...” Ruby covered her face with a pillow, muffling her voice.

“Tell me what you want.”

Ruby repeated herself, but Weiss still couldn’t make out a single word. Anger flared within her for a second before she quashed it. This was about Ruby. If Ruby couldn’t spit it out, Weiss would swallow her pride. She knew she was prickly, but she wanted to be soft for Ruby, as kind to her girlfriend as Ruby was to her. “Can you say that again, sweetheart?”

Ruby pushed the pillow up, exposing her mouth. “I- I don’t know if I want it or my body wants it, b-but it’d feel good if- if-”

“You’re in control,” Weiss reminded her. “Whatever you want, it’s you, and I love you.”

“It’s gross,” Ruby said. Weiss could hear the pain in her voice.

“Love isn’t gross,” Weiss said, speeding up her strokes just to hear Ruby’s breath catch in her throat, keep her quiet for a moment. “No matter what we do, we’re making love. Nothing you could do could disgust me.”

Ruby blushed so brightly Weiss could see it seeping out from underneath the pillow. Her skin pinkened to the tips of her shoulders. “You could, um… use your mouth?”

A shock of lightning ran up Weiss’s spine. Well. _That_ hadn’t been what she was expecting. Her face felt hot, and a crooked smile spread across her lips.

“I- I’m sorry, you don’t have to-” Ruby started, but when Weiss wrapped her lips around her cockhead, she clamped her mouth shut, groaning from her chest. “Oh- oh fuck, Weiss, I- I-” 

Weiss lashed her tongue against Ruby’s slit, swirling around it as though it were a clit, and Ruby’s voice collapsed into meaningless babbling, nonsense syllables and monosyllabic words divorced from any context forming the sweetest melody in Weiss’s ears. She bobbed her head up and down, her hands grasping gently at Ruby’s tiny love handles, urging her to thrust into her mouth, and she did, matching her pace. If her mouth wasn’t busy, Weiss would have smiled.

“I want- Weiss, I wanna-”

Weiss pulled off her girlfriend, stroking her gently, never giving her a moment to doubt she loved her, wanted to please her. “Tell me what you want, Ruby, tell your princess what to do.”

Ruby raised her head, eyes wide. She blinked twice, as though she could barely process what she was hearing. Then, setting her jaw, she spoke. “I want you on your knees.”

Weiss’s eyebrows shot up. Before she knew what she was doing, she slipped off the bed, staring unashamedly at her girlfriend as she sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed, the tips of her toes grazing the carpeted floor, a soft thigh on either side of Weiss.

“I’m gonna grab your hair, princess,” Ruby mumbled. Weiss knew it was meant to be a statement, a warning from her dominant girlfriend, but with the way her voice turned up at the end, she could tell it was a question, her way of asking permission while reaffirming she was in charge, in control of herself.

“Please do.” Weiss slipped the head of Ruby’s cock into her mouth, savoring the little moan Ruby shared with her. Humming around her length, Weiss reached up to take Ruby’s hands, guiding them to either side of her head, chuckling to herself as she watched Ruby’s eyes open wide enough it looked like they might fall out of her skull. 

Returning her attention to the foreign presence in her mouth, Weiss pushed herself a little further down Ruby’s length, a subtle encouragement. Ruby seemed to understand, at least. She twisted her fingers in Weiss’s ivory locks, those perfect hands tugging _just_ hard enough to sting. Weiss closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation, letting Ruby tug gently at her hair, pull her half an inch up and down her cock.

Weiss made to pull back for just a moment, but Ruby let go immediately, holding her hands awkwardly at chest-height like a rabbit. “Wei- are you okay? Was I-”

Weiss held up a hand and Ruby’s mouth slammed shut with a _clack._ “You can go harder, if you like,” she offered. “Grab my ponytail?”

Ruby’s eyebrows knit, but she did as she asked, slipping her cock back into Weiss’s mouth. “Y-you’re sure?”

“Mhm,” Weiss moaned around Ruby’s length. She hadn’t expected to enjoy this so much. Maybe if she was lucky, if Ruby didn’t grow self-conscious and dysphoric this deep in, she might even lose her inhibitions altogether, the way Weiss did when she touched her. Come unraveled for her.

“I’m gonna, ah,” Ruby swallowed. Her voice was strained, high-pitched, almost squeaky. “Y-ou better take a deep breath, ‘cause you won’t be able to soon, p-princess.”

Weiss looked up at her girlfriend. Blue eyes met silver for half a second before Ruby squeezed hers shut, bit her lip, and yanked her girlfriend to the base of her cock.

Despite her efforts to prepare, Weiss still gagged. She had, after all, never sucked a cock before, and even though Ruby was modest at best, it was still an unfamiliar presence in her throat, and she felt much bigger than she looked. Weiss’s eyes snapped shut, waiting for panic to kick in as Ruby thrust against her face gently, holding Weiss by her hair close to the base of her cock, but surprisingly, it never came. 

It was with a particularly slow, deep thrust that Weiss realized just how much she liked this. In retrospect, it wasn’t all that surprising; she liked when Ruby was dominant, loved the powerful grip of her calloused hands against her body. Was it any wonder that she liked feeling them tangled in her hair, tugging on her off-center ponytail, liked feeling Ruby have her way with her mouth? Even the feeling of choking on Ruby seemed just to turn her on even more. 

“Wei- princess, you- you-” Ruby growled, her thrusts growing more rapid. “You feelsogoodohmygod, princess, I-”

Weiss tried to respond, groaning around Ruby’s length, but all that did was spurr her on. Ruby thrusted harder, pulling further back before pushing Weiss to the base of her length, burying her nose in her brunette curls. When Ruby pulled her back by the ponytail, Weiss caught sight of several strands of saliva dripping from her mouth, stuck to Ruby’s skin just below her base, dripping down her small, tight sac. She barely had a moment to look before Ruby was sheathed to the hilt within her throat, and oh god, she could feel herself drooling. It was all over her chin, pressed right up against her balls. 

Weiss’s eyes rolled back in her head. She swirled her tongue around the underside of Ruby’s length as her girlfriend held her at the base, her lips swollen and wet, and she could feel Ruby’s pulse pounding in her throat, and Jesus Christ, Weiss could barely stand it. Her clit throbbed needily between her thighs, but her arms were limp at her sides. She couldn’t find the energy to move them, not when Ruby filled her mouth so perfectly, like she was made for it, when she pushed into her throat and Weiss just wanted to please her, to let her hump her face until she came, to enjoy the fuzzy feeling in her head, the buzzing that grew with every thrust that choked and gagged her.

Buzzing? Weiss opened her eyes, or at the very least tried to, but her eyelids wouldn’t stop fluttering. Her vision was blurry. She was tearing up, surely from her gagging, not from… what else could it be from?

Weiss finally realized she hadn’t taken a breath in more than a minute when Ruby kicked into overdrive. She pulled herself almost out of Weiss’s mouth until only her head remained between her girlfriend’s lips, but before Weiss could inhale through her nose Ruby forced herself as deep as she could, pounding into Weiss’s throat like her life depended on it. A flurry of curses, praise, and repetitions of “princess” slipped from her lips, but Weiss couldn’t spare them a thought. All she knew was the fuzzy feeling in the back of her mind, the sensation of Ruby’s cockhead slipping in and out of her throat, the spit dripping down her chin, the sensation of her gag reflex being triggered again and again, the delicious discomfort in her chest about to burst--

“Weiss!”

It didn’t feel terribly different when Ruby came. Her cock throbbed on her tongue with her heartbeat, twitching as the faintest traces of fluid shot from the tip into Weiss’s throat. A minor miracle of hormones, if Weiss had any say in the matter, which she really didn’t. Her attention was focused entirely on the feeling of Ruby’s hands, her perfect hands, her strong, dexterous fingers woven in her ponytail, clutching, tugging at her, stinging her scalp until Weiss couldn’t help but moan. It echoed in her empty head, filling the darkness.

And then Weiss was coughing, choking on nothing, barely holding herself off the ground. She was breathing, her lungs burning as the oxygen she craved filled her chest. It took five deep, slow breaths before she realized Ruby was babbling in front of her, some sort of apology, an explanation, telling her she hadn’t meant to choke her like that, that she got carried away, that everything she was afraid of had come true and she hadn’t been in control--

Weiss cleared her throat, holding up a hand, and Ruby, mercifully, shut up. “Ruby?”

“Weiss?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, but I-”

“We both enjoyed ourselves,” Weiss said, cracking her neck and fixing her posture. “What’s the problem?”

“It’s just that you felt so good and I couldn’t believe it was happening and I- wait. What?”

“I liked it, Ruby,” Weiss said. “It was a little rough, yes, but I, er, I rather enjoyed being so utterly at your mercy. I like when you’re in control.”

Ruby’s lower lip quivered. “But I _wasn’t_ in control, I- I _hurt_ you and-”

“And I liked it!” Weiss snapped. “How can you have dominated me so much without realizing I _may_ have a masochistic streak in me, Ruby?”

“I-” Ruby held up a finger, her mouth open soundlessly, before dropping it. “...I’m such a dolt, aren’t I?”

“It sounds strange when you say it,” Weiss said, pulling herself up onto the bed next to Ruby. “But yes. You’re my dolt.” She wrapped her arms around Ruby, but she didn’t reciprocate, seemingly lost in thought.

“...You really liked it? E-even though you kept gagging, and I’m so disgu-”

“You’re not disgusting.” Weiss waved a hand. “If you were, I wouldn’t have gone down on you.”

“O-oh.” Ruby blushed. “So you really…?”

“I enjoyed a great many sensations,” Weiss said. “It was a lot, to be sure, and I don’t think I can handle as much next time, but I li-”

“Next time?” Ruby gawped. 

“If you’d like a next time,” Weiss said, trying to sound noncommittal, like she hadn’t just had the most exciting tryst of her life. “I liked knowing you were enjoying yourself. After all the times you’ve gone down on me with nothing in return, just the idea that you were finally having your way with me, enjoying yourself exactly how you wanted, and- and I got to help, it just- I liked it, okay?” Weiss finished lamely. She gulped. “But next time maybe let me breathe once or twice. I’m not eager to pass out.”

“You were gonna pass out?” Ruby’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, Weiss, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize-”

“I didn’t mind.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “Er, I mean, not _that_ much. If- if you’d taken much longer, sure, I would’ve been mad, but you didn’t, so I’m not, and I love you anyways.”

Ruby’s silver eyes shimmered. “Weiss, I love you too.”

Weiss huffed, trying not to blush. “I know. We just made love, after all.”

“You call _that_ making love? With the choking and hair-pulling and-”

“Of course it was lovemaking!” Weiss snapped, all but growling at her girlfriend. “I was showing you how much I loved you by letting you violate my throat! What part of that do you not understand?”

“Weiss?”

“Yes, Ruby?”

“You’re weird.” She pecked her on the nose. “Thank you for that. I know I can be hard to be around sometimes, and my body is weird, but I…” Her voice trailed off. “I really appreciate you. I was feeling so bad about my body, and then you just pushed me into being so rough with you like it was nothing, and I’m just- I- Weiss, you’re incredible.”

Some small part of Weiss wanted to beam at the compliment. To puff out her chest and pump her fist, to cheer that her girlfriend thought she was incredible, that she’d made her feel so good. But Weiss wasn’t in subspace now. She was a proper young woman with standards. So, instead of celebrating, she merely huffed, and said, “weird, and incredible?”

Ruby, on the other hand, beamed freely. “Weird and incredible. I love you so much.”

“You’re a dolt.” Weiss’s words had no bite to them. “Ugh, we’re filthy. You can go shower, I’ll strip the bed and start the laundry.”

Ruby pouted at Weiss.

“What?”

“Well, I, uh,” Ruby said, touching the tips of her fingers together. “I was kinda hoping we could shower together?”

Weiss gave Ruby her best deadpan stare.

“Y’know, since we love each other and all…?”

Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes. “Fine. Because we love each other.” She tried to hide how much the idea appealed to her, if only because she didn’t want to do the laundry on her own. Totally not because she wanted to continue being naked with Ruby, or anything. Definitely. “I’m all yours, Ruby Rose...

“...All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, be sure to leave a comment, because they always make my day.


End file.
